User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Caesar Clown
Hey everyone. This is a proposal to have Caesar Clown who already have the pure evil category on his page to be officially approved. Since the story is ongoing, this blog will cover all of Caesar's acts from his main story arc, the Punk Hazard Arc, up to the latest chapter, Chapter 953, as of this blog. What's the Work One Piece is a manga and anime series that follows the adventure of a young man named Monkey D. Luffy who journeys across the sea to find the treasure called One Piece. The story is light-hearted with comedic moments. At times story have serious and dramatic moments. Who is he? Caesar is a mad scientist who was working for Donquixote Doflamingo. He is knowledgeable on making medicine, creating weapons (especially those of mass destruction), and creating artificial devil fruits for people to eat. Ceasar at first appears as friendly to his own teammates but is truly a sadist that does not care for anyone. He is also the main antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. What did he do? In the past, Caesar worked alongside Dr. Vegapunk, his colleague who the latter was very envious of because of his talents. While working in Punk Hazard, Caesar got very angry with Dr. Vegapunk and ended up setting off a bomb killing countless people on the island and reducing the once vibrant island with plants and vegetation to a desolate wasteland. He got arrested by the marines for his actions, but he managed to escape from them. He entered into a partnership with Doflamingo to help create SMILE fruits for Kaido and the Beasts Pirates. Until the Wano Arc, its revealed that about 9/10ths of the people who eat the SMILE fruits end up losing the ability to express anger and sadness. It's revealed by Shinobu that Caesar, Doflamingo, and Kaido all mocked the people who could only smile and laugh. Caesar operated out of his laboratory on Punk Hazard where he would also try to master the gigantification drug for Big Mom who wanted to make her family as tall as her. Caesar would embezzle the money from her to spend on women and live out his hedonistic lifestlye. But it gets far worse than that, Caesar also had men abduct dozens of children and have them sent to Punk Hazard where he would administer the gigantification drug on the children. He knows that the drug will make them tall (which it did), but it keeps the children addicted to it and when they do not have the drug in time, the children becomes mentally unstable and filled with rage. Caesar also told Monet that the drug he gave them will kill them off in five years time and laughs it off saying that it is no big deal as he can get more children to test the drug on. Caeasr also saved a couple pirates, like the Brownbeard Pirates, who landed on Punk Hazard and made them his minions. Unbeknownst to them, Caesar genuinely did not care for them and only really needed them to serve him. At one point, Caesar entered into an alliance with Trafalgar Law (where Law gave him his own heart with his powers to gain Caesar's trust). When the Straw Hats land on Punk Hazard, Caesar wanted to deal with them immediately and took interest in Franky because of his cybernetic body. Caesar was surprised to see the marines there as well and when they were onto him for the kidnapping, he wanted to get rid of them. He contacts Doflamingo for his permission to kill the people on the island and later kills one of his minions who told him that Brownbeard was captured. He sent his minions like the Yeti Cool Brothers to deal with the enemies and Smiley to cause havoc on the island. At one point, Caesar got too comfortable with Law and revealed that he is drugging the children on the island. Caesar later encounter Luffy and Marines and manages to defeat them and imprison them. Caesar then locate the children and lured them in with the candy and mocked Brownbeard. Caesar appears later where he tortured Law (when he found out he betrayed him) by crushing his disembodied heart and proceed to show the black market his weapon. Afterwards, the Straw Hats and Marines managed to escape from Caesar and Caesar managed to fight Luffy a second time. When Brownbeard was trying to tell his comrades about Caesar's true nature, Caesar mocked him and tried to use his comrades against him. Caeasr then got the Shinokuni gas and used it empower himself and attempt to kill everyone near him by casing them in a layer of thick dust. Caesar then fights Luffy to where he was defeated. He then attempts to kill Smoker by stabbing his disembodied heart but ended up killing Monet. Caesar was about to be rescued by Baby 5 and Buffalo was taken by the Straw Hats. Within their custody, Caesar begs Doflamingo to save him when he had to talk to him during a negotiation. At some point, Law took out Caesar's heart. In Dressrosa, Caesar got to meet up with Doflamingo, Fujitora, and the Marines. The negotiation with Law and Doflamingo did not work out well and Law ordered the Straw Hats to leave Dressrosa with Caesar. The Straw Hats and Ceasar made it to Zou where Caesar reluctantly had to save the people in Zou under threats by the Straw Hats because Jack used a weapon of mass destruction, called Koro, that Caesar made. When Capone Bege and Pekoms came, he managed to successfully take him and Sanji with them to Big Mom's territory against the latter's will. In Whole Cake Island, Caesar met with Big Mom where they discussed the progress of the gigantification drug. Caesar lied to her saying that Luffy and Law messed up his progress although he was embezzling money from her to waste on his own hedonistic pleasures. Caesar was forced to make the drug by Big Mom and had two weeks to do it or he'll die. He was watched by Perospero until Bege manages to watch him. Bege, Caesar, and the Straw Hats entered into an alliance to attempt to assassinate Big Mom during the wedding. Caesar threatened to murder Bege's son, if the latter did not give him his disembodied heart back. During the wedding, the assassination attempt failed, and Caesar and the others had to get away from the Big Mom Pirates. When they managed to get away, Bege gives Caesar his heart back and the latter left them. Heinous Standard He is very much up there. He bombed an island that had a lot of people on it, killing possibly hundreds of people (the scientists who were in the laboratory and others on the island). Because of the bombing, the island which had trees and vegetation was reduced to a wasteland by the toxic chemicals. Then he has his men abduct and drug dozens of children with a powerful drug that alters their size by turning them into giants but keeps them addicted to the drug. Without the drugs, the children are in total anguish and are full of rage. Caesar knows that the drug will end up killing the children in five years because the drug has its drawbacks. Caesar is trying to create a drug that would turn a person into the giant and knows about its drawbacks but does not care. With children and even babies, Caesar has no restraint when he also threatened to murder Bege's baby son, Capone Pez, if the latter could not give him his heart back. Caesar also crosses the line when it comes to his own teammates. Caeasr is shown to kill, attack, and demean his own teammates even though they are on the same side. He manipulated Brownbeard Pirates to join him but later attempt to kill them with the Shinokuni gas that left them trapped within a layer of thick dust. Being behind making weapons of mass destruction, his weapons are shown to cause major damage and resulted in a lot of deaths in Zou when Jack used it. Overall, he was behind a mass murder that ended up killing hundreds, drugged dozens of children turning them into addicts and raving lunatics and attempting to set up their deaths in five years, and even attempted to kill and successfully kill his own teammates. Caesar goes beyond the heinous standard. Mitigating Factors Caesar has none. He does praise Doflamingo only because the latter is protecting him and allowing him to conduct his experiments without anyone interfering. With his teammates like Vergo and Monet, Caesar does not care about them and even insulted Vergo and did not care about unleashing the Shinokuni gas on him to kill all his enemies. Caesar also saved a bunch of pirates near the island but was using them as his minions. He had no emotional connections to them and says that he sees them as scum. In Zou arc, he ended up saving all the people who were affected by Jack's weapons but Caesar was very reluctant to saving them and told the Straw Hats about legends of the minks being hostile to humans. He tried to walk away from saving them and only wanted to stand by and watch them die since he was very fascinated by the effects of his weapons. Even when he was curing the minks he openly admits he is doing it reluctantly. He also entered an alliance with Bege and the Straw Hats against the Big Mom Pirates in the Whole Cake Island Arc but that was just a matter of teaming up against stronger enemies. Caesar, Bege, and the Straw Hats doesn't like Big Mom and the Big Mom Pirates so they decide to get together to go against them. And in the alliance, Caesar was not on good terms with them often times getting into arguments. After his main story arc, the Punk Hazard Arc, Caesar, went into a cooling period in his villainy since he is not the main threat at this point any longer. He is seen in a more comedic light in many scenes. But, since his story arc, his actions like being behind the creation of the Koro gas that Jack used on the minks and being behind the creation of the SMILE fruits had its effects and still does. And even in his comedic moments, it usually shows the Straw Hats antagonism against Caesar. So even in these moments, it does not mitigate his villainy. He still remains pure evil. Verdict Overall, a yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals